Artistic Talent, huh?
by cappucino-au
Summary: /School Based AU/ Having classes together does not make things better for Ritchie as his heart goes crazy for Tetsu. And in the process, he helps him... with something that he does not know?


It was now 5th period, and the day was getting a bit hotter as it was nearing the end of summer. Sighing and running his hand through his hair, Tetsu untied his uniform's neck tie to keep him at ease from the dreading heat. He opened one button on his uniform and fanning himself with his right hand and his left hand carrying his school bag, the boy headed down the hallways to a certain class.

The sign above the door, '_Visual Arts,' _and he scratched his head hesitantly as he entered the room. Inside there were people chattering and none really doing work at all yet. Looking around for an easel to work on, he saw one empty….

And there was someone sitting and working on a canvas next to it. A little relieved for one fact there was an open easel, and he walked around all the easels immediately apologizing to every student who seemed a bit annoyed by him passing through. Weakly smiling and finally reaching the seat, he saw that his seat mate was the boy from Ruby's dorm. "Oh! We meet again! Isn't it Ritchie, no?"

The boy with brown yellowish hair blinks and turns a bit flustered, and Tetsu thinks he did something wrong at some point. "Er, did I do anything wrong?" He mutters with his eyes widening in bewilderment and being confused, then Ritchie shook his head.

"No! You didn't you just surprised me! That's all…"

"Well… you have an odd way of being surprised!" he quipped and pointed at the empty seat. "Is this seat and easel available?"

At the moment he said the small comment, Ritchie turned a bit embarrassed thinking to himself, '_I'm a idiot, a stupid idiot. Why am I so stupid blushing around him!' _and to the older boy's question, he just nodded.

Tetsu just shrugged and put his school bag onto the chair, walking away to get a canvas that was in the back of the class, while Ritchie slumped in his seat sighing.

* * *

As Tetsu came back with a canvas in his arms, Ritchie came back right up and began trying to sketch again, as the older boy sat down to place his canvas on his easel.

The class began to start with a slow eventful start as their teacher came in instructing on what they were supposed to do. With class now in session, it off a bit quiet … everyone sketching and drawing at their heart's best, or even just trying. Ritchie was attempting to finish a sketch he drew the other day of a Pikachu he kept at home, but something kept distracting him.

_Actually, it was a who was distracting him._

Looking at the boy with light blonde hair and green streaks, who randomly appeared at his dorm room the other few days ago.

He felt a bit stupid looking at the guy discreetly yet it made him a bit shy to let the boy know that he was looking at him. Not that he considered himself to like guys yet, but he kept thinking of Tetsu. Was it because, Tetsu was about to strip for his room mate? Unlikely thought, but… that could have triggered him a bit… well, the older boy was … handsome.

Ritchie felt his face turning red, more like blushing hot and went back towards his own sketch using charcoal fiercely at the scenery with the sleeping Pikachu. Being more concentrated on finishing his sketch, his thoughts wandered off onto classes in particular … art class where they are in now. The brown, yet blonde haired boy began to wonder what his senior was drawing after all, they were in Visual Arts.

The older junior who sat beside him in front of another easel was drawing with a pencil in his right hand a bit dazed almost concentrating but not as hard as he was drawing. A bit curious, Ritchie timidly poked Tetsu's back with his face a bit still red.

"Hmmm? What's up?"

"Uh, can I see what your drawing?"

Tilting his head a bit, he shrugged and leaned backward muttering a bit as if a bit down.

"Sure, you can. Doesn't really matter to me much anyway…"

Sighing a bit, Tetsu got up to wash his hands at the sink as Ritchie looked at the sketch Tetsu had drew.

It was a rough sketch of a Ferris-wheel in the background with a portrait of a boy standing in front of it.

From what Ritchie saw, it seemed to be midnight as where the boy was standing seeming to wait for someone. Looking away from the sketch, he is vaguely reminded of someone of Tetsu somewhat, although the boy's appearance in the sketch looked different. It looked liked a different person.

Yet … he looked the same as Tetsu … this was getting confusing for him…

_Sighing he continued on his sketch but his thoughts were clouded with wondering of who the person was in Tetsu's art…_

* * *

The class has finished and although most students were gone to other classes, Tetsu was still in the classroom thinking over something that some kid in the class asked him and telling him something surprising.

"_Tetsu, who's the boy that you drew in your sketch?"_

_"You looked at it?"_

_"Uh, yeah I did…."_

_"It's no one in particular .. It's a self portrait of me, I could say…."_

_"A self portrait? But it doesn't seem anything like you, though…"_

_"…. More of an alternate self, I drew of myself that's all. And anyway, it's just a waste of an art canvas, just a vent."_

_"It … didn't seem so to me."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'm sure that sketch holds a lot of importance and it was drawn really well and all…."_

_"….. You're weird."_

_"Just think about it! I'm sure you have a great talent."_

Shaking his head, Tetsu headed out the door of the art class room after looking back at the canvas he drew on and titled, '**_Tenma' _**with a frown.

"Artistic talent, huh? You got to be kidding me… I'm just Tetsu with no talent …_ while Tenma has it all…_"

He grimaces thinking about the Ferris-wheel he drew and of his alternate double persona he drew, Tenma was the important one in the outside world though….

He could at a least make a difference.

_Maybe that kid was right._


End file.
